elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patches (Online)/Patch 1.0.7
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.0.7 features more fixes to quest issues and blockers, in addition to some fixes to backend systems to improve overall game performance. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS ALLIANCE WAR General *The Elder Scroll beacon effect will no longer vanish when the carrier uses the vampire ability Mist Form. *You can no longer use the ability Bolt Escape while carrying an Elder Scroll. COMBAT & GAMEPLAY Vampire *Fixed an issue with the ability Bat Swarm so it will no longer stack with itself. It will instead refresh if re-cast. *Reduced the cost reduction per stage of vampire abilities. *Reduced the movement speed bonus of the ability Mist Form. Werewolf *Fixed an issue that would cause some werewolves to retain the speed boost indefinitely. DUNGEONS & GROUP CONTENT Veteran Dungeons *Darkshade Caverns: Fixed an issue where you could gain more loot than intended from bosses. INVENTORY & BANK Guild Store *Reduced the cost of listing an item in a guild store. *Reduced the amount of gold taxed on the sale of an item in a guild store. Mail *Significantly reduced the cost of sending C.O.D. mail. *Fixed an issue where the postage fee percentage for C.O.D. mail was not working as intended. *Fixed an issue where you were still being charged a postage fee for C.O.D. mail even if the recipient name was invalid. MISCELLANEOUS General *Fixed a server-related issue that should improve performance in Cyrodiil. QUESTS General *Removed traces of translation tags for items in the guild stores. Alik'r Desert *Whose Wedding: Slicer can now be interacted with consistently. Auridon *Sever All Ties: You can now use all three portals, and fight High Kinlady Estre. *A Hostile Situation: Captain Astanya will no longer get stuck and block your quest progress. Coldharbour *The Final Assault: You can now light the final brazier. *What the Heart Wants: Stibbons will now proceed through the door at the end of the cave, progressing the quest. Deshaan *Mine All Mine: You can now complete the quest step to "Clear the Harvest Room" when all the monsters in the room are killed. *Vision Quest: The Imp will now consistently appear and open the portal. Fighters Guild *The Prismatic Core: Portals will now consistently appear. Glenumbra *Rally Cry: You can interact with Shaza and progress with the quest. *Seeking the Guardians: Fixed an issue where the voiceover dialogue was in the incorrect language. Grahtwood *The Blacksap's Hold: Maeroth can now be found where expected. *Scars Never Fade: You are now able to duel hunters to advance the quest. Greenshade *Report to Marbruk: You will no longer have issues completing "Striking at the Heart" before "Report to Marbruk." *Moonhenge's Tear: The Key of Strife and Key of Discord will now drop when the appropriate enemy is defeated, and all prisoners can now be freed. *Witch of Silitar: Fixed an issue where relogging or crashing during Aranias' demonstration would block your progress. *Mist and Shadow: You can now find Mel Adrys where expected. Mages Guild *Circus of Cheerful Slaughter: You will now be able to interact with Valaste, and can also find Sheogorath. Malabal Tor *Fulfilling One's Fate: Guardian Celonron's spirit will now appear when you are directed to kill him. Reaper's March *Motes in the Moonlight: The Dark Mane will no longer reset in the middle of the fight, blocking quest progression. *On the Doorstep: You can now interact with Gnolas and the Crystal. *The First Step: You will no longer get stuck on the quest step "Watch the Ceremony." Rivenspire *A Traitor's Tale: The King and General will no longer disappear unexpectedly. Shadowfen *Clarity: Binding Crystals will now appear when expected. Stormhaven *Godrun's Dream: Fixed an issue where monsters were not set at the intended difficulty level for Silver and Gold players. UI Chat *Fixed an issue that would cause the guild officer chat channel to break. Typing /officer1 will now properly send a message to all officers in your first guild. Category:Online: Patches